Moving In
by theatrenerd4
Summary: DISCONTINUED Allen and Kanda go on a mission and need a place to stay. Just so happens that a pair of guys who look strangely similar to them offered to let them stay. As long as they don't interrupt Nezumi's reading. Slight language because of Nezumi and Kanda. DISCONTINUED
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or No.6. All rights go to Katsura Hoshino and Asano Atsuko, their respective owners. Only the plot is mine.**

Kanda and Allen looked at the large brick building before them with comically different expressions. Kanda was looking at the building as if it had just stated that Allen was a better exorcist than him, and then proceeded to touch his hair.

Allen, on the other hand, was staring as if the place had just offered him all the food in the world.

He walked up the gravel path eagerly. Kanda followed him, not so eagerly.

Allen set down his bags and turned to face Kanda.

"Isn't this great?" Normally, Allen wouldn't bother even trying to talk to the 19 year old. Even though they were supposed to be working together, whenever Allen so much as attempted to speak to Kanda,he would just immediately be rebuffed. But, the prospect of meeting new people excited him.

Kanda rolled his eyes and glared at Allen.

"No. It's not. Being forced to spend time with _you_ of all people really doesn't say 'great' to me. "

Kanda set down his bags as well and ched.

"Are you going to use doorknocker? Or is it too high for you, Moyashi?"

Allen glared at him. "Of course I'm going to knock, BaKanda!" Allen slammed the knocker against the door several times in rapid succession.

"And I've _told_ you. Don't. Call. Me. Moyashi!" He punctuated each word with another slam against the door. On the last syllable of 'Moyashi' the door knocker came off in his hand. Allen stared in growing horror at the poor, completely innocent, mouse shaped door knocker in his hand. Kanda looked at it as well, only, with a condescending smirk on his face.

"Wow. We just got here and you've already broken something. How do you even break a door knocker? You must have _some_ talent, to be able to break a door knocker, Moyashi." Kanda said, rudely.

"It was an accident!" Allen yelled indignantly. "And stop calling me Moyashi, Pretty Boy!"

Kanda glared threateningly at the shorter boy and reached for his sword.

"What did you just say to me you-"

Kanda was interrupted by the door being wrenched open. A very irritated, very attractive, dark haired person wearing a dress appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want?" She, or more likely he, that was a very deep voice for a girl, demanded.

"Oh! Hello! Um, sorry. We're the, um, new tenants. Allen Walker and Kanda Yu. I'm sorry." Allen stammered. This new person's glare was quite intimidating, and Kanda was offering absolutely no help, just standing there and watching Allen amusedly.

The person in the dress cocked their head and said, bemused now instead of annoyed, "New tenants?" Their greeter yelled over their shoulder "Shion! Come here! Some guys are out here saying they're new tenants!" Then, they turned around and left, muttering something about the uselessness of apologies.

"Ah! Hello." A new person came to the door. He had short white hair, red eyes, and a pinkish scar on his cheek.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shion." Shion smiled and stuck his hand out to Allen, seeing as how Kanda looked just as unapproachable as usual. He got a strange sense that he had seen the taller one somewhere before though...

Allen smiled as well and shook Shion's hand.

"Hello. I'm Allen. This is my...associate, Kanda. We're the people who were looking for a place to stay awhile."

Shion took a chance and shook with Kanda as well.

"Well, why don't you come inside? I'll show you around." Shion went through the doorway, gesturing for Allen and Kanda to follow.

"I apologize about Nezumi, if he said something rude to you that is. He can be like that, sometimes."

Shion led them to the stairs and past several rooms that all seemed to be filled to the brim with books.

Since Kanda had at some point decided to forgo speech in favor of glaring at everything in sight,it was up to Allen to continue the conversation.

"Oh, no it's fine. He didn't say anything rude. " Allen said while frantically waving his hands back and forth.

"Oh, that's good. I won't have to lecture him on how to correctly interact with people this time. Not that he'd even listen to me if I did lecture him." Shion sighed in exasperation.

Poor Shion! If Allen had to put up with someone who acted like Nezumi, he'd...well, he didn't know just what he'd do. What he did know was that it wouldn't be pleasant.

As they ascended the staircase, Allen and Shion talked and discovered they were fairly similar, personality-wise. Kanda, who could see both of them, was wondering why they _looked_ so similar.

At the top of the stairs was a hallway that split both left and right. Shion led them down the left of the hallway and to a door. A few feet past it was another door. Shion turned to face Kanda and Allen.

"These will be your rooms. I hope you'll be comfortable here!" Shion smiled warmly at them, bowed and then walked back the way they'd come.

"Well, he seems nice." Allen said once Shion had disappeared down the stairs. "Except for that last part. That was a little bit creepy." He added in his mind. Saying that kind of thing aloud was rude, and Allen always tried to be as polite as possible. The only exception to this rule was a certain tall, dark haired exorcist who was standing a few feet away from him. Allen didn't care how rude he was to him. Whatever it was had probably been Kanda's fault anyway.

"Yeah. Sure. What I want to know is why you two are so alike. One thing I don't need is two Moyashis running around." Kanda turned and opened the second door that Shion had shown them.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! You're the annoying one, BaKanda!" Allen said indignantly, as he opened his own door.

Kanda growled.

"Yes you are. Plus I have a low tolerance for stupidity, Moyashi." Kanda ched as he tossed his bag inside his room. Then, he turned around to face Allen.

Allen threw his own things inside his room and whirled to face Kanda.

"I'm not stupid! I'm not short!My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N. I think you're the stupid one since you can't seem to remember 5 letters, Pretty Boy!" Allen yelled.

"I swear if you call me Pretty Boy one more time...!" Kanda also raised his voice. Anyone who knew them also knew that they would continue until they were either interrupted or in the hospital. Luckily, Kanda and Allen's new housemates would not allow their fight to continue.

Nezumi appeared at the entrance to the hallway, no longer in a dress and with his hair put up into a style similar to Kanda's. Shion was being dragged by the arm behind him.

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you both. I am _trying_ to read and I would appreciate it if you two _imbeciles_ would stop yelling for absolutely no reason."

Shion looked apologetically at them. Nezumi was making approximately the same expression he had made at the door, except maybe angrier. Sort of like a cat that's been dunked under water and then has suddenly turned into a lion to exact its revenge.

Nezumi's eyes showed that he was not joking, in any sense of the word.

"I wouldn't go as far as murder, and neither will _you_ Nezumi, (At this, Nezumi glared at Shion) but please do stop yelling. And," Shion eyed their stances, " if you're going to fight, please take it outside."

How Shion said all this with a completely straight face, Allen did not know. What he did know, was that he and Kanda would have to get along if they were to remain at this house.

Allen looked down shamefully.

"Yes sir. You're right. We shouldn't have been yelling when you so kindly allowed us to stay here. We're sorry." Allen said, raising his head.

"Hey! Don't lump me in with you." Kanda glared at him.

"Thank you, Allen. Now, why don't you two start unpacking, then Nezumi and I can show you around the house!" Shion said brightly.

"Alright. Thank you Shion!" Allen said, smiling.

"Che. Whatever. I don't care." Kanda walked into his room and shut the door with finality.

Allen, too, walked into his room and shut the door, just less rudely.

Nezumi started down the hallway, Shion followed him a moment later.

"I can't believe he called you sir!" Nezumi cackled, apparently finding it very amusing.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either. And you! You can't just go around threatening to kill people!"

"Oh please. I wasn't going to _kill_ them. Maybe just maim them." Nezumi said nonchalantly.

"Nezumi!"

"What'd I do this time?"

They continued arguing, albeit with less murderous intent, as they walked down the stairs together.

A/N please review if you have the time and opinion! Constructive criticism is very appreciated! Rudeness is not :)


	2. Reading and Naïvety

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or No.6. Those rights to to Katsura Hoshino and Asano Atsuko, their awesome respective owners.**

Never had Shion ever met two people who fought with as much hostility as Kanda and Allen did. And he was about to be spending 6 months with them in his immediate vicinity, _constantly_.

Shion worried that their hate and resentment would rub off on Nezumi. Then _he'd_ be angry all the time and there would be _even more_ anger and bitterness in his house and that would mean-

"Hey. What're you thinking so hard about? You look like you're about to blow an artery over there."

Nezumi's smooth voice interrupted Shion's delusional train of thought.

"Huh?" Shion grunted, caught off guard by the question.

"Eloquent as always, I see." Nezumi said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how Allen and Kanda were fighting." Shion shifted in his chair and readjusted the book on his lap.

Nezumi raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

" _How_ they fight? Don't you mean how _much_ they fight? They were fighting when I answered the door, and then again not 10 minutes later." Nezumi said, giving Shion his full attention.

"Well yes. But, they fight with such malice, like they _actually_ want to hurt each other." Shion said this statement as if it was the strangest concept he'd ever heard of. Like, for example, parasitic bees or a child raised by dogs.

"...Why do you say that as if it's unheard of for people to have resentment and hate towards other people? You did live with me in the West Block, correct? That whole year or so wasn't just a figment of my imagination?" Nezumi fired the questions off like bullets.

"Well yes, but..." Shion responded, shifting uncomfortably with the force of Nezumi's one sided staring contest.

"Shush. No buts. You did. You lived through the West Block, the Manhunt, the _Correctional Facility_ for fuck's sake, _how are you still so naïve?_ " Nezumi interrupted him yet again, closing his book.

"I suppose you're right. I guess naïvety is just imprinted into my deoxyribonucleic acid." Shion stated innocently, standing up.

"Heh. English please, Your Majesty. However, I do know how difficult it would be for you to lower yourself to the level of us poor commoners." Nezumi said, waving his arms about and shaking his head dramatically.

"It just means-" Shion started.

"Oh stop. I know what it means." Nezumi interrupted, _again_. "Learn to take a joke won't you?" He said as he walked out of their cozy living room, where they had previously been reading.

Shion smiled and jogged a bit to catch up to Nezumi, who was already at the foot of the stairs.

"Do you think they're done unpacking yet?" Shion asked.

Nezumi turned slightly to look at him.

"Probably. It's already been" Nezumi looked at his wrist, on which he had no watch of any kind "an hour. We should distract them before they can start fighting for the third time today." He said, smirking.

"I agree." Shion stated simply, before he began climbing the stairs, right behind Nezumi, as always.

 **A/N woohoo! Chapters one and two today! Who's happy? Who's wondering whether or not Nezumi actually knows what deoxyribonucleic acid is? Anyway, please review if you can! :)**


	3. The Tussle of the Blade Wielders

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or No.6. Those belong to Katsura Hoshino and Asano Atsuko, their respective owners.**

As Nezumi and Shion rounded the corner, they were met with Kanda, who was scowling fiercely at the wall.

"Where's your little friend?" Nezumi asked him.

Kanda turned towards Nezumi and Shion, somehow looking even more irritated than before.

"First of all, he is _not_ my friend." He looked like he really, _really,_ wanted to add a threat to the end of his sentence, but was being forced not to by some ethereal power beyond the comprehension of we mere humans.

"Second of-" he was interrupted by Allen bursting out of his room.

"I am not little!" Allen exclaimed.

Nezumi had trouble holding in his laughter at the look on Kanda's face when Allen appeared.

Shion put his hands on his hips.

"Allen...what did I say about yelling in the house?" He chided.

Allen's head whipped around to look at Shion, as, before that, he had been glaring angrily at Kanda and Nezumi. But, mostly Kanda.

"You're right. I'm sorry sir!" Allen bowed to Shion several times.

This caused another round of snickering coming from Nezumi and, as a result, a stern glance coming from Shion.

Shion returned his attention to Allen, who was now standing up straight.

"It's okay Allen. But please, do try to keep your yelling and fighting to a minimum. I should be the one apologizing for Nezumi's rude behavior. He has absolutely no manners." Shion shook his head in exasperation.

"Oh, no! I should be apologizing for Kanda's rudeness! He has no idea how to act in society!" Allen waved his hands around like a crazed monkey.

" _Me?_ " Nezumi and Kanda said in unison. Then, they turned and glared at each other instead of their respective albinos.

"It was all _his_ fault!"

"He's the one who was laughing!"

They said at the same time. Again, they turned and glared at each other. Allen and Shion were too preoccupied with apologizing to each other to notice the spectacle going on _right next_ to them.

"Stop interrupting me, asshole!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

This was also said in unison.

The sound level in the room was steadily getting higher, what with Kanda and Nezumi each getting louder and more irritated every time they said something in harmony with the other, and Shion and Allen's apology fest.

Finally, Shion and Allen realized something was going on, and they both looked to where the two dark haired men, each now wielding a blade, stood in fighting positions.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that silly pocket knife of yours?" Kanda growled.

"Do you really think you can beat me, even with that silly sword of yours?" Nezumi replied in a mocking tone of voice.

"Excuse me? _Silly sword?_ I'm not the one who brought a knife to a sword fight!"

Allen and Shion exchanged looks.

Nezumi was about to say something, in response to Kanda's, actually quite valid, claim, but Shion interrupted him.

"You are _not_ going to fight in here!" Shion yelled, breaking his own rule.

Nezumi and Kanda looked at Shion in surprise.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Fighting is _not allowed_. Now put down your weapons. "

Kanda obeyed, quite reluctantly, and Nezumi managed to be even more reluctant than that.

"Okay, okay, okaaa-Nezumi I saw you put it in your sleeve! Put the knife on the ground! You can't fool me!"

As the would-be fighters were being threatened by the small, white haired _nerd_ , who was _literally_ the shortest out of all of them, Allen looked on smugly. Seeing Kanda finally put in his place made Allen feel very satisfied with life.

"Now. We're all going to go downstairs, and have a look around the house. Okay?"

Kanda muttered something along the lines of "Che. Whatever", Nezumi rolled his eyes, and Allen agreed enthusiastically with a resounding "Okay!".

Shion nodded to himself. He was satisfied with the way things were going, for now. But, he still wasn't going to allow Kanda to be near Allen _or_ Nezumi, lest the same things happen all over again.

 **A/N woohoo! School's almost out. Only like, 5 days left. Guess what no school means? Hopefully longer chapters, unless I'm forced into social interaction. Please review if you have the time and energy to!**


	4. He Insured His Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or No.6. All rights go to the original creators, Katsura Hoshino and Asano Atsuko. All I own is the story. Enjoy :)**

To ensure that no one started any fights while they were going down the stairs (the stairs were carpeted, but if someone tripped and fell down them, it would definitely hurt like hell) Nezumi was in the lead, with Allen right behind him. Shion was walking behind Allen, with Kanda at his back.

The arrangement made Shion slightly uncomfortable because, really, who in their right mind would want an angry swordsman, sword included or not, at their back?

Nezumi didn't really give a shit one way or the other, he just wanted to show that stupid samurai who was really calling the shots. Without Shion's interference. And _oh boy_ was Kanda easy to mess with. Nezumi knew that he was going to be having a lot of fun the next few months.

Kanda was angry because this Moyashi look-alike kept telling him what to do. And what was even worse, the Moyashi had totally gotten in good with the other one! He knew between the search for some Akuma nest and everything that had happened so far today, he would not be enjoying the next few months, _at all_. He was also angry at everything else, as usual.

Allen was all but skipping down the stairs. He was still glad that the BaKanda had finally gotten what he deserved for being so mean all the time. Even if he was just reprimanded and told to put his sword in his room and leave it there, rather than carry it around the house as if he was some kind of axe-murderer.

 _Okay! We got down the stairs safely. Now we'll just have to get through the house without tearing it apart._ Shion thought as he stepped to the floor. Never before had he been so worried about going down a flight of stairs. Except for in the Correctional Facility, but that had been a whole different kind of worry.

"Where should we go first, Shion?" Nezumi asked, stopping and turning around. Which caused a head-on collision with Allen. Well, actually it was more of a forehead-nose collision, which is just as pleasant as it sounds.

"Ow! My fucking nose!" Nezumi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Allen asked, trying to inspect Nezumi's nose, even though he was covering it with his hand.

Nezumi glared down at Allen without moving his hand.

"Tch. Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? I only got head butted in the nose at full force! I'm sure it's not bleeding or anything..." Nezumi said sarcastically, as blood began dripping down his face.

"Well Shion. I assume this means our first stop is the bathroom?" He continued.

"Yeah. Come on everybody. To the bathroom we go!" Shion said in a singsong voice, trying to lighten the mood.

"No. You can't just say 'to the bathroom we go' like that. Seriously, you are such an-I don't even know anymore." Nezumi shook his head at Shion, who was leading him, considering Nezumi was too busy trying to keep the blood from reaching his clothes.

"But-"

"No. Just no."

Allen was walking several paces behind them, so as not to cause another disaster.

Kanda thought the whole fiasco was absolutely hilarious, but that was one of the things he'd never admit, ever. Not even on his deathbed. After all, he was Kanda Yu. He looked at everything with irritated disdain.

"Shion. Why don't you go ahead and show them...something. I'll catch up with you after I clean this blood up." Nezumi said, once they reached the bathroom.

"Okay. Be careful. Make sure you don't tilt your head back! You'll choke. Oh, and also-"

"Okay okay, I get it! Just go already." Nezumi cut him off before their progress could be delayed any longer.

As Shion still looked indecisive and continued standing next to him, Nezumi started making shooing motions with his hands.

"Okay. Fine." Shion shoulders slumped and he reluctantly walked past the brightly colored bathroom, looking like a kicked puppy.

Allen and Kanda followed him.

"First, let's go to the living room. We'll save the rest of upstairs for later." Shion smiled as he led them around a corner into the brightly lit living room. Allen was left incredibly confused by Shion's capriciousness. Kanda was quite taken aback too, though he didn't show it.

Allen immediately walked over to a couch, it looked like it had seen better days, and sat down.

"Oh wow! It's so comfortable! And soft." Allen said as he stroked the cushions. Allen really reminded Shion of himself from when he was younger and more innocent. He smiled at Allen's antics.

Kanda made an irritated noise and looked around the room, to see if there were any good places for him to meditate.

"Please do make yourself at home! Considering this is where you'll be staying for the next couple months."

"Che. You're going to embarrass yourself, stroking the couch like that Moyashi."

"What? Are you concerned for my image, BaKanda? And my name is _Allen_."

"Why would I be concerned for _you_ , Moyashi? All I'm concerned about is people associating me with you."

Allen stood up from the couch and strode over to where Kanda was standing. Shion watched in growing horror and amusement as Allen attempted to make himself look taller.

"I just thought that you'd finally lost your mind, and maybe that you even got a personality switch. It seems I was wrong. You're still just as stupid and mean as ever _BaKanda_."

"If you think I'm going to let _you_ rile me up, it seems _you're_ just as stupid as ever, Moyashi."

"Hmph. Same goes for you, _Pretty Boy_." Allen glared at Kanda.

Kanda glared at Allen.

They continued glaring at each other, both with more ferocity with each passing second, until Shion awkwardly coughed and then laughed just as awkwardly.

"Um...excuse me." He said.

Allen turned to look at Shion, realizing that he and Kanda had almost started another fight, and started internally scolding himself and apologizing to Shion.

Kanda _also_ realized that he and Allen had almost started another fight, so he turned towards the wall and glared at it.

"How about one of the book rooms next?" Allen looked at the ground in shame while Kanda continued blaming the wallpaper for all his problems.

Allen then, after a pause, Allen raised his head and nodded.

"Sounds great! Right Kanda?" Allen stared pointedly at Kanda until he agreed as well.

"Che. Whatever." Or, as much agreement as you could get from Kanda, anyway.

"Lead the way, Shion!" Allen smiled widely.

Shion nodded and headed back towards the entrance to the living room, with Allen following him closely and Kanda lagging behind. To the right of the living room was the first of several book rooms.

Allen only knew it was a book room because the door was marked, it was _carved_ , to be precise, with the words.

Shion opened the door and stepped aside so that his tenants could get the full view of the room through the doorway.

"...Wow. That is a _lot_ of books." Allen said in wide-eyed amazement.

Kanda would've said "That's why it's called a fucking _book_ room stupid moyashi." but he was too busy staring, dumbfounded.

There was barely 3 feet of walking space inside the large room. Books lined the walls, and made aisles in the center of the room as well, on shelves, and they also lined the floor, where it seemed they had fallen and not gotten back up, as they were inanimate objects, lacking brain, soul, and appendages.

Allen continued looking around, for this was the most books he'd seen since….Well, he couldn't remember the last time, actually, but that was of no consequence. This room could rival the library at the Black Order-Oh that's right! The Black Order! _That's_ where he'd last seen so many books. Anyway, if there were more rooms like this one…..Who knew two people could own so many books?

"Wow." Allen said again.

Surprisingly, Kanda had no smartass comment to add. He too, was too busy looking around the small space. He was questioning whether or not he could meditate in peace here.

"You can go in if you want, just make sure you're careful. Some of the books are more prone to falling than others." Shion beamed at Allen and Kanda.

Allen nodded and took a few tentative steps forward.

"Come on Moyashi, walk faster why don't you?" Kanda taunted.

Allen made an irritated noise and continued to go just as slowly and carefully as before. He knew that if he allowed that BaKanda to get to him, nothing good could come of it. So, he promised himself that he _absolutely would not_ initiate any more fights today.

"Shut up, BaKanda." But, just a little teasing couldn't hurt, right?

"Tch. Why don't _you_ shut up Moyashi?" Kanda really couldn't care less that the Moyashi was trying to prevent fighting, so he continued on, using that hated nickname of Allen's.

"Please don't fight!" Shion called from the doorway.

"I'm sorry sir! We won't." Allen called back. Kanda, of course, said nothing and rolled his eyes.

Allen saw a book that looked interesting, it was called _To Slaughter the Samurai: A Guide_ , and pulled it off the shelf.

"Why do you keep looking so worried whenever they're standing next to each other?"

Nezumi appeared behind Shion, definitely _not_ causing him to shriek like a child, and looked at him questioningly. Then of course, being himself, started cackling.

"Stop that! It wasn't funny!" Shion exclaimed.

Allen and Kanda looked back to see what was going on.

"Yes it was! You shrieked like a little kid! It was the funniest thing I've seen today. Besides that one", Nezumi pointed at Allen, "calling you 'sir' anytime he's called out. And don't lie, you thought that was funny too."

Allen looked incredibly betrayed that everyone besides him had found his flustered self amusing.

"Tch. Finally. Took you long enough." Kanda sneered.

"Oh I apologize to have kept you waiting. I would have been faster, had I not needed to clean up my bloody nose, courtesy of one Mr…..What's your name?" Nezumi looked at Allen questioningly.

Allen introduced himself awkwardly, then looked down sheepishly.

"Thank you. Courtesy of Mr. Allen Walker. The blood, it just wouldn't stop." Nezumi said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Kanda looked confused for a second, then started glaring with a passion at Nezumi when he understood the sarcasm.

"That was very rude, Nezumi. You shouldn't be like that." Shion shook his head meaningfully.

"I know that it was rude. That was the intention, dumbass." Nezumi talked very slowly, as if Shion were a child claiming that triangles and squares were perfectly edible.

"Well, you still shouldn't be rude! And don't make Allen feel bad. It wasn't entirely his fault! You _did_ stop quite suddenly." Shion pointed out. He motioned at Allen and Kanda to follow him as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean I stopped suddenly? _He's_ the one who walked straight into me! If he had caused any permanent damage, I could've sued him! I'm an actor, you know, my face is my _life_. Oh, by the way, this is the kitchen. " Nezumi waved his arms around in the air, gesturing at the different details of the room.

Allen immediately walked over to the fridge. Shion went with him and showed him the cupboards as well.

"Don't tell me you actually insured your _face_." Kanda interjected.

"I might have. Not like I'd ever tell you, brat." Nezumi leaned against a mahogany counter and crossed his arms.

"Huh? Who are you calling a brat, rat?" Kanda shot back.

"Well, let's see. I only recall encountering one insolent _child_ , who now lives in my house, as a matter of fact, today. So, it must be….", Nezumi gasped dramatically, "You!"

Kanda growled and reached behind his back. Then, when he only grasped air, he remembered that his weapon, along with the rat's, had been taken away.

Nezumi laughed at the pissed expression Kanda wore.

Allen whipped his head around at the noise.

"Do you think they're gonna try to fight again?" Shion whispered.

"Without weapons?" Allen replied at the same level.

They each considered Kanda's and Nezumi's personalities.

"Probably." They whispered at the same time.

"We'll have to stop them again." Shion said with determination in his eyes.

Allen shivered and nodded. Allen just hoped that Shion would never have to yell at him the way he yelled at Kanda and Nezumi. And to think, this was just their first day together.

"YOU TWO! SIT DOWN!" Shion shouted angrily, once again going against going against his own rule. Nezumi and Kanda slowly lowered themselves to the floor, sitting as far away from each other as possible.

Nezumi smirked, satisfied that he had riled up the childish samurai. It was just so easy, he _had_ to.

Kanda was staring at the wall in irritation. That stupid rat….Kanda was definitely going to kill him. At least, that's what he thought. In reality, Nezumi would not be bested by Kanda. Or, if he was, then Shion and Allen would have to interfere, then things would get real ugly, real quick.

"Good. Nezumi, you go sit over there." Shion pointed at one corner of the kitchen.

"Why? I didn't do anything. He's the one who can't handle a little good-natured teasing." Nezumi replied, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"You just admitted yourself that you provoked him! And, nobody else would call that good-natured." Shon frowned sternly. Nezumi relented, rolling his eyes again and going to his designated corner. He intentionally brushed up against Kanda, causing him to glare harder at the wall and mutter curses.

"And Kanda, you go over there please." Shion pointed to the corner farthest away from Nezumi's in the kitchen. Kanda complied silently and reluctantly.

 _What? He gets 'please' and I get an order? Shion's always so_ rude _to me._ Nezumi thought.

"Now, I'm going to show Allen the rest of upstairs. You two, _do not fight_." Shion looked at both of them pointedly.

Allen walked out of the kitchen first, eager to be away from the angry atmosphere. Shion followed him, but not before glancing at Nezumi and Kanda again.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Well, mostly. Allen and Shion explored the rest of upstairs, which was basically just attic space, and Kanda and Nezumi stayed in the kitchen. Until dinner of course, when both were forcefully shooed out of the kitchen by Shion, who claimed that he had a surprise for everybody. Turns out, he had gotten a cherry cake from his mother to share. He'd also made Macbeth soup. It wasn't as good as Nezumi's, but it definitely wasn't anything to scoff at either. Allen really liked the meal. Kanda didn't immediately state that it was garbage, so one could assume that he also did not completely hate it.

And sure, Nezumi did attempt to provoke Kanda several times, but Kanda decided to act like a big boy and did not respond to any provocations.

That was good for Shion because he really had no idea what he would've, or could've for that matter, done if Kanda and Nezumi had fought again. He wasn't sure that his commands of silence would be able to stop the two if a full out brawl had commenced.

 **A/N: Chapter 4! I tried to make this one a lot longer than the others, and I succeeded! I'll see what I can do to make the chapters closer to this length, except without taking so long to update.**

 **Anyway, just got out of school! Yay! Summer's here! Hahahaha...as if i'll go outside.**

 **Also, is this funny? Please tell me your opinions :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own No.6 or -Man. Those rights go to** **Asano Atsuko and Katsura Hoshino.**

Once the weirdness of living with new people was over, everyone gradually fell into a routine.

They would all go their separate ways in the morning. Kanda and Allen would be back in the afternoon for training, and Nezumi would be back just before dinner, on most nights. Occasionally, Allen and/or Kanda discovered a lead and found some Akuma to exorcise. Or, Shion was late working with the City Council ; Allen always had to make dinner on those nights, because the only thing Kanda could or would make was soba, and no one but him liked it, so he wasn't allowed to. And, very rarely, Nezumi would be out past dinner, and then he would give no explanation for his absence, which would always put Shion in a sour mood. After Nezumi was back home again, at least. Before he got home, Shion would always be pacing and worrying.

Whenever that happened, Allen would attempt to calm him down, and Kanda would shut himself in his room, not wanting to be a part of it.

This was one of those nights.

"No. Shion we mustn't go outside. It's already 8:30 and dark." _Plus, the Akuma are probably out right now. And, I'm not sure that I could protect you and fight them at the same time._ Allen added in his thoughts. He also wasn't completely sure Shion knew about Akuma. Shion was walking in circles around the living room. Allen was sitting on the very edge of the couch, ready to jump up and tackle the 22-year old, should the need arise. He knew from recent experiences that it was quite possible he'd have to.

"But-" Shion paused his pacing, and looked at Allen pleadingly.

" _No_. It's far too dangerous." Allen said firmly. He stood up and walked over to Shion.

"He told us that even if he was this late, that he would be fine." _And also that he doesn't need us worrying about him. But that was rude, so I won't mention that._ Allen put his gloved hands on the sides of Shion's face, to force him to look at Allen.

"He said that he would _probably_ be fine. And that doesn't guarantee _anything_!" Shion said indignantly, looking up at Allen.

Then, Shion actually looked at Allen's scar for the first time. He had noticed before, but he had never seen it up close.

"What's this scar from?" Shion said, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him and forgetting that a moment ago, he was freaking out about Nezumi's absence.

Allen dropped his hands as Shion examined the scar closely.

Allen blinked several times, confused at the sudden change in attitude. _But,_ he thought _I should try to distract him while I can, then maybe Nezumi will get back and he can stop worrying._

"Uhhh. It's from when I was a child." Allen debated for a moment whether or not he should tell Shion about Akuma. He quickly decided that if telling him about Akuma would distract him, then he would do it.

"But, how'd you get it?" Shion asked.

And so, Allen told Shion the story of his past. Shion didn't interrupt with questions, but when Allen was done, Shion started to explode with questions. Allen answered them as best as he could, but he could not say truthfully that he wasn't taken aback by Shion's interest.

Afterward, Shion explained about _his_ scar and how he got his white hair. Shion didn't talk about what happened in the Correctional Facility, however. He didn't want to relive those memories. After all, experiencing them just once had been far too much.

Allen didn't ask quite so many questions, but he was curious about Shion and Nezumi's past. Shion talked as if they had lived together before, but they were only in their 20's, and they weren't related. But, then again, Shion _was_ also on the city council. It seemed that this duo didn't exactly follow the mold when it came to age stereotypes and expectations.

Then again, neither did he.

Suddenly, Shion gasped and whipped his head around to look at the clock on the wall. The clock read 9:15.

"Oh no! Nezumi's still not home. And I completely forgot! Do you think he's okay? It's probably far too late to go out now, isn't it? But still-"

Shion would have continued his worried ramblings, had Nezumi not appeared in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Allen muttered under his breath. Any chance of his comment being heard dissipated as Shion exclaimed.

"Nezumi! Finally you're back! You're not hurt are you? And, why did you take so long?" Shion said without taking a breath. It seemed he still hadn't learned from all the times Nezumi had brushed him off before. That, or he was just incredibly stubborn.

Nezumi made a disapproving noise.

"Of course I'm not hurt. Don't be an idiot." He said. Allen mouthed every word as he said it, for every time Nezumi came home late, they would go through this routine, with practically the exact same words every time.

"Are you mocking me?" Nezumi asked, one eyebrow raised. He thought for sure that the kid had been gesturing and moving his mouth in exaggeration.

Allen blinked and smiled innocently.

"Of course not! Why would I ever want to mock you?" He said sweetly.

Nezumi allowed the lie this time, but only because Shion hadn't seen, and he was very tired. It had been a long day for him.

Still, he raised his eyebrow again and humphed at Allen all the same.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"Shion asked indignantly, oblivious of Allen's and Nezumi's conversation. After all, he had been rambling to Nezumi about how worried he was, and how worrisome it was to be so late.

Nezumi turned his attention back to Shion.

"Of course, of course, Your Majesty. How could I not listen to your sweet, melodic voice?" He ran his still-gloved fingers through Shion's pure white hair and smiled devilishly at him.

"Stop calling me that! It feels like you're mocking me." Shion pouted and flushed slightly.

"I am mocking you. And stop pouting like that, you look ridiculous."

As Shion continued pouting in defiance, Allen started feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He had a strange notion that he was intruding on something he should not be.

"Tch. Weirdo." Nezumi rolled his eyes and finally released Shion from his hold.

"I am not weird!"

"Yes you are. Remember that time I threatened you, and you, like a weirdo, started asking me questions about my technique? Cause I remember. And that's all the evidence I need."

"Well, maybe I did, but you've done much stranger things!"

"Really? _Really?_ Like what?"

It seemed that it didn't put Shion in a bad mood _every_ time Nezumi was home late. Allen was glad to see his friend and temporary housemate engaging in lively banter with Nezumi. This, he felt, is how life should be.

However, little did they know, a storm was brewing. And _damn_ , would it be unpleasant.

 **A/N Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) I had such a great title for this, but it was too many characters. Anybody wanna guess what it was? *HINT* It was made off a quote from Supernatural.*HINT* If you liked it please review, or if you didn't like it review and tell me what could be better. Thanks for reading!**


	6. No6

**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6 or -Man. Those rights go to Asano Atsuko and Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Reviews:**

 **From Guest: I'm so glad that you love the story!But no, unfortunately I do not speak French. Wish I could, though!**

 **Shout out to 7sheryl7 for reviewing 2 chapters-Thank you! :)**

As May approached, the frequency of rainfall and storms decreased. It was a small change, but a good one nonetheless. Rain and thunderstorms were hardly ever pleasant. Even less so for Nezumi and Shion, who were reminded of their time spent in the Correctional Facility every time they had to go out into the pouring rain.

On one of the drier days, Shion invited Allen out to his mother's bakery. Considering it was a Saturday, and it was nice and warm outside, Shion thought it would be a great idea to go, especially since Allen would eat anything but soba, and they didn't serve soba, considering it was a bakery, so there was no chance of him not liking the food.

As Allen reached the bottom of the stairs, Shion called out to him from his favorite chair, where he had been reading.

"Hey Allen! Do you want to come with me to my mother's bakery?" He asked.

"Yes!" Allen replied, with no hesitation whatsoever. The only thoughts going through his mind were _bakery?_ , _food!_ , and _SWEETS!_

Shion jumped slightly in reaction to Allen's enthusiastic response. It was a stark contrast to how he had been practically stumbling down the stairs. Did Allen really want to meet his mom that much?

No, he did not. But, Allen did remember Shion's mother's cherry cake. And he couldn't wait to try more food of that caliber.

"Okay. Um. Are you ready to head out now?" Shion asked.

"Yes! I'm ready when you are!" Allen grinned happily.

They didn't discuss inviting Kanda or Nezumi, because Nezumi was absent from the house at the moment, and Kanda was doing his morning meditation. It was best to leave him alone while he was meditating. Unless you wanted to get sliced to pieces.

Plus, Shion and Allen didn't want those two ruining their visit to the bakery. Because, really, everyone knew that if they came along, one of them would end up starting a fight with _somebody_. Whether it be each other, or some random civilian. But it _would_ happen.

"Uh, Allen? Are you sure you're ready? You're still in your nightclothes…." Shion said, standing up and eyeing Allen's outfit in suspicion.

"Huh? Oh. Well I suppose I better go get changed then!" Allen looked down at his rumpled and striped pajamas. Then, he ran back up the stairs.

Shion jumped again at Allen's eagerness. He didn't think he'd _ever_ get used to all that energy. _Although_ , Shion thought, _I'm the same anytime I see something scientific. As I've been told. I don't believe it though. I mean, I don't act like_ that. _Right?_

Once Allen was properly dressed, he and Shion made their way to the bakery.

Allen looked at the hand-painted sign above him and smiled gleefully. He couldn't wait to go inside.

"After you, Allen." Shion said, opening the door for him.

"Thanks!" A bell jingled above Allen's head. He didn't notice, because he was immediately and completely entranced by the wonderful smells surrounding him. Strawberry, sugar, warm bread, and cinnamon were the most prominent of fragrances.

"Hello! Welcome to Karan's!" called a voice from somewhere behind the counter. The person was hidden by the counter, but Shion still knew his mother's voice anywhere.

"Hi Mom." Shion said, making his way over to the counter where he knew his mother was crouched.

"Shion!" Karan exclaimed. She stood up, holding two boxes of tissues.

She set them down and went around the counter to hug her son. Shion returned the hug, smiling.

"And who is this? Your friend?" Karan let go of Shion and turned to the other white haired boy, smiling warmly.

"Yes! This is Allen. He's living with Nezumi and I for the time being." Karan and Allen shook hands.

"Ah! It's nice to meet you Allen." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." Allen smiled.

"Oh, so polite! Please, call me Karan."

"Alright. Thank you for the cherry cake you sent, Karan."

"You're welcome! I'm glad you boys enjoyed it! Now, where would you like to sit?" Karan asked, plucking two menus from a basket.

Shion and Allen looked at each other.

"Window?" Allen asked, raising his eyebrows.

Shion nodded. He made his over to a table that was under a tall, rectangular window.

They sat down, and Allen immediately admired how comfortable the chair's cushions were. The pastel curtains were a nice touch as well. They gave the bakery a very relaxed aura.

"What would you two like to drink?" Karan asked, handing Allen and Shion their menus. Then, she pulled a pen and notepad out of her apron. Those black waitstaff aprons always reminded Allen of kangaroos for some reason.

"Coffee." Shion didn't even glance at the menu. Allen, on the other hand, was having trouble finding the section for drinks.

"What? You're still far too young to be drinking coffee, young man!" Karan exclaimed teasingly.

"No way! I'm 22 you know, Mom." Shion replied, not noticing the small, sly smile Karan wore. He was also too preoccupied with speaking to his mother to notice the struggle between Allen, and the laminated sheet of paper across from him.

"Well, I think you're still far too young to be drinking coffee."

Whatever Shion was going to say next was interrupted, by Allen sighing in defeat, and dropping his menu on the table.

"Uh….do you have tea?" Allen asked Karan, seeing how the menu wasn't going to

relinquish any answers.

"Yes we do! Do you want it hot or iced?"

"Hot, please. Thank you."

"Okay! Coming right up, boys!" Karan walked away from their table towards the counter.

Allen looked back at his menu. _Once, an ally. Now, a cursed foe._ He cautiously opened it once again, and spotted a drawing of Karan's famous cherry cake right away. It was one of the featured items. Along with a peanut butter banana muffin and strawberry pie.

Shion too, opened the menu. Just, not as suspiciously as Allen did. Shion had been in his mom's shop enough times to have memorized the menu, but his mother occasionally put out new items. So, he was just seeing if that was the case today.

"Any idea what you want, Allen?" Shion asked after a couple minutes had passed.

When Allen didn't respond, Shion looked up from his menu, wondering if Allen had heard him or not. Only to be faced with Allen frantically whipping his gaze across the menu, looking like a starved animal. He was muttering something to himself, and Shion wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. This had to be the first time his curiosity had lost the fight with fear and apprehension.

"Uh...Allen? Are you okay?" Shion asked.

Allen's head snapped up and Shion barely held back a shriek.

"What? Yeah. Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. There's just- _there are_ _so many choices_." The end of his sentence went into a whisper, and Shion almost didn't hear all of it, for he jerked in fear when Allen interrupted himself.

"Well, you know, we could take something to go? And we can come back another time." Shion reassured him.

"Yes….yes you're right!" Allen started nodding his head, and, out of some strange reflex, Shion nodded with him.

"Uh-huh. Now do you know what you want?" Shion ceased nodding first, and Allen shook himself a few times.

"Yes, I know what I want. Oh, and thank you for bringing me, Shion!" Allen beamed and set down his menu.

"One tea, one coffee." Karan said as she set down the drinks on their table. Shion again, _barely_ held back a shriek. He had not seen his mother coming, _at all_.

As Shion worked on getting his heartbeat and breathing under control, Allen thanked her politely, as if her son wasn't hyperventilating on the other side of the table.

"Are you ready to order now?" She asked. Then, she looked at Shion and laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's never not funny how easily surprised you are." She said.

Allen strained his face, trying not to laugh at Shion's glum expression.

"You say you're sorry, but you laugh anyway…..Can I have a slice of cherry cake?" Shion shook his head in mock disappointment.

Karan wrote it down and looked to Allen.

"And for you, Allen?"

"Can I have a Triple Chocolate Mousse cake?"

"Sure thing. But, you do mean a slice, right? Not the entire thing?"

"Right." _If only…_ He thought. Allen actually would've liked an entire cake, but he was pretty sure that Shion _would not_ buy him an entire cake.

They all laughed, as if it was absurd that Allen would eat an entire cake by himself, but they didn't know him. They didn't know his _life_. Well, Shion did but, that was the one thing Allen had failed to explain when he had talked to Shion about his past. He had not mentioned his appetite. He had forgotten, because, well, Shion had completely commandeered that conversation with all his questions so there wasn't time for him to explain.

"I'll be right back with your cakes then." Karan smiled and walked away.

Shion raised his eyebrows at Allen.

"So, the Triple Chocolate Mousse cake? Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to handle it?"

"Well, it's pretty weighed down with sugar….and it's a _lot_ of chocolate….."

"The sweeter the better!"

"...If you say so. Just, be careful not to make yourself sick."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I'll be totally fine." And Allen really did appreciate his concern, but it was just cake! Cake never hurt anybody! Right?

Wrong.

When Karan came back with their cakes, Allen knew Shion wasn't kidding about it being a _lot_ of chocolate. Although, he really should have expected it, since it was called the _Triple Chocolate Mousse_ cake. Not chocolate, not even double chocolate. No. This thing was the _Triple Chocolate Mousse_ cake.

"Here you are. Enjoy your cakes, boys!"

"We will. Thanks Mom." Shion said, smiling up at Karan.

"You're welcome." She smiled and left to tend to other customers.

Allen was left gaping at the beautiful chocolate monstrosity on his plate. Shion was already digging in to his cherry cake.

 _Wow. I bet it's gonna be delicious._ Allen stared at the chocolate death on his plate a few seconds more, and then, he too dug in.

"What do you think?" Shion was curious about how Allen would react to his mom's famous Triple Chocolate Mousse cake. Allen had said _the sweeter the better_ and, _I'm sure I'll be totally fine!_ after all, but Shion had tried it himself, before. It was definitely delicious, but he'd felt sick after he'd finished it. It had been a bit too much chocolatey sweetness for him. So, he wasn't sure whether it would be too much, just enough, or not enough chocolatey sweetness for Allen.

"This is delicious!" Allen exclaimed, breaking his train of thought.

"Good!" _The first bite is_ always _good. But it's once you get to the 6th, the 7th, the 8th….That's when it all starts going to shit. Be careful, Allen._

Allen meanwhile, was totally lost in his thoughts, praising Karan's cake like a pro.

 _It's so chocolatey! And it's cold too! I loooove cold cake. It's definitely the best kind, in my opinion. So many flavors of chocolate too! Well, actually it's only three….But still! It tastes like a whole bunch of different flavors. And the layers are so precise….This has got to be the most beautiful and perfect cake I've ever seen!_

Allen swallowed his first bite and sighed in contentment.

Then he took another bite.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Shion had several sips of his coffee.

And once Allen was on his 7th bite, he felt that the chocolate was just a little _too_ overpowering, that the cake was just a little _too_ sweet. But he did not stop. No. He continued.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat it, Allen."

"I'm not. It's still just as delicious as when I started." And it was. It was just a bit _too_ sweet, and a bit _too_ chocolatey. But Allen was going to finish it! He had ordered the damn thing, and he _was_ going to finish it!

"If you think so. But, don't let it incapacitate you. I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you back home. Especially not with this weather that it looks like we're going to have." Shion said. He had eaten all of his cake, so now he was just finishing off his - now lukewarm - coffee.

"But, wasn't today supposed to be completely clear? As in, no clouds at all?" Allen ceased his struggle with the Triple Chocolate Mousse cake for a couple seconds to look at Shion in confusion.

"Yes it was, but take a look at these clouds." Shion pointed out the window, presumably at the clouds, but Allen couldn't see them from where he was sitting.

He stood up and quickly walked around the table. He stood behind Shion and looked out the window.

Immediately, Allen's left eye activated. Unfortunately, that bad feeling he'd had was correct. It was a swarm of Akuma.

"Allen? What is it? What's wrong?" Shion asked.

"It's Akuma. We need to leave. Now."

Shion nodded.

He set $20 under his plate, so that only one edge of it was peeking out. He didn't want to leave without paying, even if it _was_ his mother's store.

Allen was already at the door, and Shion half-jogged to catch up with him. He definitely didn't want to get left behind now.

"Good. It's still pretty far off." They made it out the door and Allen started running. Towards the dangerous cloud of Akuma. Needless to say, this confused Shion quite a bit.

"Um...Why exactly are we running towards the dangerous Akuma cloud?" Shion asked.

"I need to make sure there aren't civilian casualties. So I'm going to lead them away. There's an abandoned building around here somewhere right?" Allen veered off into an alley, Shion following him cautiously. Even though this town wasn't the place it used to be, Shion was still wary of the alleys.

They turned a several more corners and went farther and farther from the heart of the city. And just when Shion started feeling weary, Allen stopped and looked around.

"Yeah. This should be plenty out of the way. I'm going to call Kanda. Timcanpy? You can come out now." Allen said.

A little golden ball appeared from Allen's coat. A golden ball with wings. And, was that a tail?

Shion gaped at it. He wanted to examine it _right now_ , but he knew that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Can you call Kanda's golem for me?" Allen asked.

The golden ball, Timcanpy, Shion remembered, growled and flashed its' shark-like teeth when Allen mentioned Kanda's golem, but it bobbed and flew in a circle around him.

"What is it? This had better be important." Kanda's voice was now coming from Timcanpy, and Shion was even more fascinated with it.

"There's an Akuma swarm on the move. I need you to come here to the ruins of the….Correctional Facility! That's right! That's what it was called. But, anyway, hurry." Allen said.

"Okay, whatever. Don't do anything stupid. And try not to get yourself killed before I get there." Kanda ended the call.

"Tch. So rude. Shion, you need to get out of here…Are you alright?!"

At the words 'Correctional Facility', Shion had torn his attention away from the 'Timcanpy' creature, and he'd taken a good look around the ruins they were in.

 _Correctional Facility? But, it can't be...although we are pretty far away from town aren't we? Right around the area where the West Block used to be. So, does that mean...this must be the Correctional Facility then. The place… the place Safu died...and where I...where I...No! We're in danger right now. I can't let these thoughts grab hold of me. I have to stay calm._

Unknowingly, Shion had fallen to his knees, and Allen was beginning to get very worried.

"Shion? Can you hear me? Say something!" Allen crouched next to him, and Timcanpy flew around in circles.

"Allen? Yes, yes. I'm…" He couldn't say he was fine, because he wasn't.

"What's wrong? Why did you collapse?"

"It's...the Correctional Facility. I never expected that I would end up back here. But, that doesn't matter now."

"Back? Nevermind. If you say so. Right now, you need to get somewhere safe. Can you stand up?" Allen helped Shion to his feet.

"Yeah. I'll be fi-" He stumbled a little, and images started going through his mind. Safu, in her old sweater. Rashi, as he was about to kill them. Rashi, dead. Himself, with a gun. The metallic smell of blood. The coldness of the water. Nezumi crying. The mountain of bodies. The malicious heat of the fire. Everything he had never wanted to remember, all of it was rushing back to him.

Shion's face went slack, and tears started running down his face.

"Shion?" Allen wondered what he was supposed to do now. He could try to carry Shion somewhere safe, considering the man was in no state to walk. But he couldn't see any safe hiding places in the immediate vicinity. Kanda would hopefully be there soon to offer assistance, but would he get here before the Akuma?

Shion was mumbling something under his breath, but Allen couldn't tell exactly what he was saying.

Although, he did catch a few words here and there, like, "Fifteen steps right...45 degrees...2nd step...11th step...60 degrees…sensors…Safu...I couldn't save anyone..."

Allen had no idea what he was talking about, but he was getting very worried. He just hoped that Kanda could get here, and that they could get rid of the Akuma before anything else happened to worsen their situation.

Allen heard heavy footsteps coming from behind him.

He turned around. In his mind, he could already imagine the look on Kanda's face. Mild irritation, and grim determination. They _were_ going to defeat the Akuma.

" _What's wrong with him?"_ He would say, just as blunt and rude as ever. And then, they would find somewhere for Shion to hide while they fought. Then, they could go back home.

But, Allen's vision of the future was shattered when he saw who was standing before him.

"You…!" Allen spat the word out like it was a poison.

"Quite glad to see that I left an impression, boy."

Standing there smugly, was none other than the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk. One of the last people Allen had hoped to see.

"Oh?" Tyki smirked and raised one eyebrow suggestively. "And who have you got there, boy?"

 _Shit!_ Allen had hoped that Tyki wouldn't see Shion on the ground behind him. Looks like his luck had finally run out.

 **A/N- You know that Triple Chocolate Mousse cake that Allen ordered? That's a legit Olive Garden item. The tastiest thing** ** _ever_** **. But, it does start getting to you on the last couple bites. I really, really, wanted a piece while I was writing this...I still do. And now I'm hungry. Anyway, next week I'm going to my uncle's house to help with a play that he's doing. They're having tech week and then the performances, so I'm going to go help out with that and get some more theatre experience. I'm probably going to be at the theater for about 14 hours a day, so I doubt I'll be able to write much, if at all. But, I'll do my best! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
